The Black Blades
A brutal bandit group that perished over 80 years ago due to the actions of the Swords of Aera and King Ardlow. Background The Black Blades were led by Draegan Blackwood, a notable outlaw of the entire continent. They would often lay waste to any city, village, or town they came across. They killed any that stood in their way and made into slaves those who were compliant. They were not adverse to committing atrocious acts that even horrified some of the lesser bandit lords. They never took any land that they ravaged, they simply enslaved those there and continued onward to the next place. To hide themselves, they traveled during the night and attacked by day. This would often surprise many villages and towns and leave them unable to defend themselves. Soon the outer cities of Aera fell and only their lords and a handful of their soldiers escaped. Word reached King Kaiber Ardlow and he formed the Swords of Aera, who defended Divu and finally ended the rampage of Draegan Blackwood. Out of the hundreds that stood with the king, only 49 remained at the end of the battle. Draegan Blackwood was captured and eventually hanged in the capital, his body left to rot for many years. The Three Captains Draegan Blackwood The leader of The Black Blades and one of the most powerful bandit lords in all of Ohaku. His methods were deemed very unchivalrous,as he would resort to guerrilla tactics and was not opposed to torture and other despicable means. His combat style was said to be very brutal, as if he was a butch hacking meat instead of a knight slaying foes. Hanged in the main city plaza after his failed attempt at capturing the capital, Divu. - Vorene "The Viper" Serpentsun The right-hand man of Draegan and one of his most staunch supporters.It is commonly believed that him and Draegan were friends as children, Vorene having been the son of his family's servant. The two were inseparable and this bond continued into their future endeavors. It was said that, "The Viper lurks in the tree's shadow." He was named "The Viper" because of his tendency to use poison from rare Sparrian snakes on his sword. Decapitated during a duel with King Kaiber Ardlow during the Siege of Divu. - Vyktoria Ashwing The lover of Draegan Blackwood and leader of one of their largest battalions.It is believed that she was a commoner found by Draegan and nursed back to health after she received an stray arrow to her shoulder. After this encounter, the two fell madly in love and she devoted herself to him and his ambitions. This loyalty eventually led to her own cruelness. She often reflected her surname through her actions, choosing to burn whole villages even if there were still townspeople inside and alive. Anyone she captured faced a similar fate. Escaped the failed Siege of Divu and is believed to have faded into obscurity somewhere in Flosi, although the truth is unknown. Category:The Land